


Time Flees. Friendship stays.

by MandoVader



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoVader/pseuds/MandoVader
Summary: Time sometimes ceases, but never forever. For friends, that time was agony- but it wasn’t reversible. Bo-Katan Kryze and Ursa Wren were friends- friends of the closest sort. And they were about to end that time.
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze & Ursa Wren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Time Flees. Friendship stays.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t going to be amazing... but it still exists. I think I might have made some spelling mistakes with some mando’a words- I was writing them out of memory (yes, I’m sad enough to gave learned some) so sorry about that. Hope u enjoy!

Ursa rubbed her head with a sigh. Why did everything always have to be so complicated? It was hard to get a moments rest, now more than ever. When Sabine has defeated that _auratii_ Saxon, she been relieved, and worried, and ready to jump with joy when given the final notice, but watching him almost kill her... well. All the life force had simply drained from her body, leaving her with nothing but an empty soul. And a blaster. And what do you do with a blaster? You shoot. So Ursa shot. 

It had always been said her aim was unbelievably accurate, and stated by Bo it was even more so in drastic situations- so of course the shot killed Saxon. She said of course, but that didn’t cease the constant stream of  _what ifs_ racing through her head. Ursa knew better than to dwell on these, but things were so chaotic that it would make very little difference mixing a bit more in. To add to this muddle of unanswered questions and half-truths racing around, she had decided to call Bo-Katan. Yes, for the first time in years she would speak to her old friend, her  _best_ friend ,  and there was no turning back now. Once Ursa has set her mind on something, very little could persuade her to change it- even herself.

Bo had not been expecting the call from Ursa. She, too, had a lot on her plate to juggle: the Empire was dangerously close to learning their location, and rumours flew around that Chak had leaked it. When her com-link beeped, there were less than 3 possibilities: only that number of people were able to access her personal one at this point in time- Pre, Alrich and Ursa. Considering the former was dead, the second very rarely called her and was, according to her sources, imprisoned, that left only... Ursa. Stars, she hoped it was Ursa. The two had tried to secretly smuggle calls to each other after Ursa sided with the empire, but had soon agreed it was too risky, and they hadn’t since- for over four years now. Accepting the call, her hopes were verified; The woman she was so familiar with illuminated immediately, but looked so utterly  _tired_ it was surprising s he was standing at all.

“Hi,” Ursa fiddled awkwardly with her hands, “It’s... good to see you again.”

“You too,” Bo replied, offering a warm smile. If things were how they seemed, Ursa was not feeling the most innocent over her actions- Bo-Katan wanted to change that.

An awkward silence followed, in which Bo tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and Ursa picked on her helmet’s peeling paint. It was a silence, up until a sudden outburst erupted from Ursa. 

“How can you forgive me so easily?” She started off quietly, “After everything I did, after what I’m doing? How can you just pretend nothing’s happened?” She was shouting now, tears threatening to leak, “Because it has, Bo-Katan, a lot’s happened, and it’s all my fault!” Ursa came to a final breath, before completely collapsing, eyes fixing firmly on the floor and hand reaching to massage her face. 

“You know I don’t blame you.” As a sharp contrast, Bo’s voice rung out clear and quiet, albeit slightly electronic, “I never have, and I never will. What you did was to save your own clan, I believe that. The empire controls us through fear, Ursa, if you’d have stood up to them it would have resulted in death... or worse.”

“I know you don’t blame me. I just wish everyone else didn’t. I just wish the empire had never existed in the first place,” she gave a small lopsided grin and chuckled, “But it does, and I can’t exactly change that.” Yet another pause hung in the air, waiting to bring its bearing down on the conversation.

“What’s been going on?” Small talk, Bo knew, but she had to get something started. Ursa took a deep breath before beginning her short speech:

“Sabine’s come home. With two Jedi, and, the darksaber.” She blinked furiously, “Saxon said he’d let her go if I gave him the blade and the  jetii , and I agreed. But he was playing us, turned against Clan Wren. He and Sabine duelled- she won. But refused to kill him.” She smiled softly, “She walked away, and he tried to kill her,” Her demeanour changed completely, anger obvious to even the worst detectives, “But then I shot him. He’s dead, Bo, truly gone- and Clan Wren’s free from the empire.” 

“That’s great!” Bo’s smile was genuine, “But obviously a lot to handle. I’m so glad you’re not with them anymore.”

“Yeah, me too. I’ll have to speak to you in person soon- we’re at war now, and it would be useful to have any allies we can get.”

“You know I’ll always help you out.” Bo replied, smirking, “Unless it involves cleaning Sabine’s room- it’s always been a mess in there.”

“Still is,” Ursa agreed, “Now she’s back things are worse than ever before... the paint, I mean,” she added hurriedly seeing Bo’s expression. Things were coming a lot more relaxed, and in less than a minute the two were talking like they had all those years ago in death watch’s camp. They’d had so many similar chats together, with the Nite Owls, later after the siege, then their hushed and ‘illegal’ conversations with the Empire taking authority of the Wrens, and now- blissful, perfect now. All full of banter, witty comments, teasing and loving. It was over two hours before they came back to their respective planets, realising with a start what the time was. 

“Better get going,” Ursa said, “Dinner’ll be soon.”

“See you soon, Ursa” Bo smirked once again.”

“You too, Bo.” Finalised Ursa, mirroring her friend’s expression.

Time sometimes ceases, but never forever.


End file.
